His Butler the Groom (remake)
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: A serial killer has been murdering wedded and engaged couples all over London. It is up to the Queen's Watch dog and Spider to solve the case but it is proving difficult. After bringing Angela Blanc to the Phantomhive manor Sebastian suggests a faux wedding to draw out the killer, using himself and Angela as the couple to be. Is it possible that this fake engage will remain "fake"?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people as promised I sort of redid this story so that there is More structure to the story and a more sound plot. I know that some of you liked this story just fine but I wanted to make it better so please enjoy.**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **In the afternoon...**

London was at its most pleasent during this time of day, even with the heavy rain which would often vist the busy streets. Many people rushed to escape the dreary storm some were huddled under canopied buildings or inside shops and cafés indulging in their tea time and swapping stories, or tales of gossip with friends and such. One subject came up quite often what with it being the front page of the newspaper. "It's so sad." Said one lady to another. "I know, they were such a lovely couple, one day their family is planning a wedding and now they're planning a funeral." Responded the other lady with pity in her voice before she took a sip of her tea as her friend continued talking.

"I heard that they were killed the night before their wedding." She said. "How tragic! That makes three couples thus far. I do hope that they catch the doer as soon as possible." Said the other woman as she put a hand to her chest mortified by the news. These two ladies weren't the only people on edge about these gruesome murders, all of London was frightened. They've never had such an epidemic of deaths since Jack the Ripper. It was an almost constantly talked about subject that nobody was able ignore, it was safe to say that the people of London were petrified with fear.

While nearly the whole tea shop talked and prattled on a lone figure at a table sat quietly not even touching their tea. They seemed to had been listening in on the other women gossiping. Once they had heard enough they got up and lft the café quickly not even trying to avoid the rain that poored down.

 **Elsewhere...**

Angela Blanc is seen flying high up over Sebastian's head with a tender yet superficial smile on her face. It was quite sudden how fast the whole ordeal transpired, Sebastian was dutifully walking home from the market with fresh groceries for dinner. During his rebound toward the Phantomhive manor he sensed Angela's presence, far away outside of town. Sebastian was not exactly looking for a fight but once he was in a secluded location; in a forest outside of London, she attacked. The able dark butler managed to get the shopping goods to safety before he began deflecting the fallen angel's assault.

After much dodging and exchanging blows Sebastian could sense something...off about the angel's excecution. He needed to bring the brawl to a momentary hault to know for sure what was different. He brought down a tree which nearly trapped her but she dodged at the last minute and flew herself to safety. She tried to look as though she had the upper hand but Sebastian new better, he could now sense what was different about the angel now and he couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

She was discreet in showing her desperation to escape this fight unscathed so she offered Sebastian a chance to join her again in a symbiotic partnership, promising him all the souls he could ever desire if he'd help her 'cleanse' this world. The dark butler was no fool, he could see pass her ruse and continued to let his smile widen. Now here they were caught in a locked-eyed stare down with each other, Angela trying to replenish as much power as she could muster while awaiting the demon's obvious answer, she flaps her large feathered wings ominously as she asks him, "So demon, will you accept my offer?" The butler grins with his eyes lit up glowing pink and pupils narrowed like a cat. He then chuckles and responds, "I'm sorry but, I'll have to refuse." The fallen angel then scowl defiantly and says, "What a shame, even with my counterpart dead you still wont leave that impure brat to join me?-" Angela had finally conjured enough strength to launch an attack. "Very well then… DIE!" She screamed as her energy spiked.

She attempts to smite the butler with feathers from her wings like daggers seeking him for their target, but he dodges and counter attacks with his signature silverware. In the blink of an eye the angel was overcome with pain as the knives and forks penetrated her wings and abdomen, making her plummet to the ground hard. Blood oozed down the feathers tainting them in red, Angela had to retract them in order to stop the pain whilst Sebastian lands in front of the weakened angel and smiles sadistically. "You may have lost your purity but you are still a being of divinity; you will live." She looked up in anger and thought to herself as she panted heavily, 'Damn demon!' She held her wounded stomach in an attempt to quell the bleeding, but she failed and was losing focus in her vision. Sebastian walked over to Angela swiftly, until he was towering over her damaged body. Angela did her best to scoot away in horror at how close the butler was, she had come to realize that it was a mistake to try and take on Sebastian while in such a weak state. She was now trapped under the spell of the demon's amused intimidating eyes as he kneeled down to her level and said with a seductive tone,"Now I have a proposition for you…" He leaned in to put his lips next to her head baring sharp teeth as he quietly spoke into her ear. "...Marry me." He said in a husk whisper. The Angel's eyes widened in speechless horror before she soon felt her world go dizzy, then finally slipped into darkness as she instantly lost consciousness.

 **At the Phantomhive Manor…**

Ciel Phantomhive looked up Suddenly he was struck with a strange feeling like something was a miss. The young Earl couldn't put his finger on it until he realized, his butler hadn't brought him the usual afternoon tea which raised some suspicion. "That's strange Sebastian should've been back by now. Hm, what is that dog up to?" He said aloud to himself. Ciel put down the papers he had been reading which came from the confines of a manila envalope which contained more papers. Stacked up neatly next to the opened folder was a pile of two more folders. They were all the case files of the murdered victims throughout London. Apparently the Queen was confident that her loyal watch dog could solve the case, though it had proven difficult.

Ciel had been immersing himself in theories and evidence reports trying to piece together what he needed so far he had nothing not even a witness, it was like the Jack the Ripper case all over again. Even the nature of the crimes were baffling, all of the victims were killed in such an unusual and impossible manor especially for a murder. According to the Undertaker they all seem to have died from ruptured organs, and eyes. There were no incisions, no needle marks to suggest a drug was responsible, not even an abrasion on any of the bodies. This case was proving to be so baffling that Ciel had to actually call in for help, not from the Scotland Yard but someone far worse.

Soon there was a knock at the door, 'Is that him?' He thought. "Come in!" He called out hoping to see his butler no matter how much he detested his presence, oh how wrong he was to think it was Sebastian. Alois Trancy suddenly bursts in unannounced, "CIEL! How are you?" He asks excitedly as he attempts to hug the younger boy. ***BAM*** The obnoxious boy was out for a short minute, after having his head pushed into the wall by Ciel. This fool was unfourtunately Ciel's 'help' in solving the murders. The Queen's spider was just as capable of solving such a questionable case as the one eyed gaurd dog so it made sense to the young Phantomhive that he enlist the Trancy boy's aid, though lately he seemed to be regretting his decision the more time he spent with the annoying blonde.

Ciel got up to leave his office and scold Sebastian for letting this worthless creature into his mansion. He found himself stopped by a dark clad demon butler that wasn't his own, it was the Trancy butler Claude Faustus. "What is the meaning of this Where is Sebastian?" He demanded. At that moment Mei-Rin ran up frantically trying to catch her breath. "Young Master-I'm sorry...*huff-huff*...I couldn't catch up with them!" She said bowing profusely with a mop in hand. "Mei-Rin where's Sebastian?" He asked. The stammering maid then pondered for an answer trying to remember where the butler said he'd be. "I believe he said he was going to the market to pick up ingredients for dinner tonight." She said. "It's strange though he should've been back by now." Mei-Rin muttered, it was loud enough for the blunette boy to hear.

'He isn't back yet?' He thought. 'What could be taking him so long?' The Phantomhive wondered and concocted a million different reasons for his butler's absence. Soon his train of thought was interrupted by Claude. "Lord Phantomhive if you would like I could prepare the tea for you and my master during Michaelis' absents." Suggested the spider demon. Ciel was apprehensive but he figured it would be alright, he and the Trancy earl had agreed on a truce to solve the case. Speaking of said case Ciel didn't have time to worry about Sebastian's strange disappearance when he had to keep searching for answers. "Very well then. Come Trancy were going to the library, we have work to do." He said as he walked pass the butler and out the room. Alois shot up and followed after him swiftly. "Excuse me!" Said Mei-Rin as she bowed and turned from Claude to return to her duties. Claude then walked off to tend to his own obligations.

 **In the Library...**

Ciel continued looking over the file of the latest victim trying to find any pattern that may have been overlooked while Alois, read through some books on anatomy rupturing and any other medical knowledge that might explain the cause of death. So far the two came up with nothing all they did know was that the victims were all young, of different statuses, and were either engaged and killed three days before the wedding, or recently married and killed three days after the wedding. There was deffinately somewhat of a pattern and a possible motive that being the possibility of good old fashion jealousy towards the lovely young couples, and their new found happiness, but even with this much it wasn't enough to go on. Ciel even read the deceased brides' journals to see if they mentioned anyone who might stand out, still nothing which meant that the boys would have to find something else as a lead.

The Phantomhive boy sighed and closed the file seeing that the efforts to find more evidence were fruitless. "Have you found anything of use Trancy?" He asked tiresomely. "Not really all of the possible causes of anatomical rupturing seem to only be possible through some form of penetration to the organs lethal drug administration, or natural cause." He said as he put away the last of the books he was reading. "None of the bodies were found with any wounds other than the ones that were made internally, and the eyes." The blonde took a seat across from the dark haired earl and rested his chin on his fist. Both boys were completely flummoxed.

"Damn!" Ciel cursed softly but not quietly. "Now Ciel, mind your tounge after all swearing is what _I_ do best." Said Alois Playfully as he picked up a file from the table. "Hmp, it's not like you'll find anything we haven't already seen." Spoke the Phantomhive earl. "*Huff* well there has to be something we've missed! I hate this!" Trancy said angrily as he threw the papers back down onto the table. "Getting frustrated won't solve the case any faster perhaps a break is needed." Suggested Ciel making the blonde look up with a raised brow, "We'll continue once we've cleared our heads." He finished as he got up from his seat. He proceeded toward the door of the library which confused the older boy. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Back to my office do as you like here, just don't break anything." Ciel responded. Just as he had reached the door the dark blunette felt himself being hugged by his neck. "Are sure you can't stay?" Alois questioned, "We could continue the anatomy research. We could look up something more...hands on~." Alois whispered sinuously into Ciel's ear causing the younger boy to go red in the face from both fluster and fury.

 ***BAM!*** went the sound of Ciel's fist as it collided with Alois' head. The Phantomhive left as soon as the blonde was out of commission crying helplessly from the throbbing pain as Ciel stormed off down the hall. He was halfway toward the foyer when the aforementioned blonde started running to catch up with him. Ciel walked as fast as he could but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away unless he went into a random room on the first floor, he wasn't about to hide from Alois Trancy in his own home. Soon he was in the foyer which was lit up by the chandelier that hung above the marble-floored entryway, Ciel then became wide eyed as he saw a familiar dark figure coming in from the door that led to the servants quarters of the mansion.

It was his butler wet from the rain but not dripping probably due to drying himself a tad to avoid doing so. The one eyed boy was eager to know of the demon's previous whereabouts and briefly walked over to to see what was the meaning of his tardiness. "Sebastia-…" he was about to speak, but he stopped in astonishment when he saw an unconscious woman in Sebastian's arms being carried bridal styled into _his_ mansion. 'It can't be' thought Ciel as he recognized the motionless white haired woman. How could he not recognize her? She was literally his worst enemy, even worse than the Trancy boy who had just caught up with the shorter earl, vocally questioning him about the mysterious woman being carried by Sebastian. "Who's that?" Asked Alois haughtily as he saw the unresponsive person. Ciel was speechless he had no idea how to respond, Angela Blanc was in his home and his butler brought her there insensate and possibly a threat.

Sebastian looked over and smiled reassuringly at Ciel and Alois, "Hello Young master, Lord Trancy I shall have your tea ready shortly after I tend to our guest." He said before turning toward the stairs to reach the guest bedrooms. The stunned Phantomhive boy followed the dark man with his gaze full of disbelief. "Wow Ciel I didn't know your butler had a lady friend." Giggled the Trancy boy teasingly. That statement got the younger earl's blood boiling, lady friend?- 'No way in Hell!' Thought Ciel as he went off to follow his butler. He was going to get answers one way or an other. Alois just looked on as the boy swiftly followed after the dark butler leaving him confused and quickly bored.

 **Hope it's off to a good start and don't worry, to those of you who liked the story before I'll keep the old version and just post the remake separately. I'm also adding a sequel to the old version.**

 **Don't worry I'm still here and writing and I'll keep you all posted as much as I can. See again soon my luvs!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **In a spare** **bedroom…**

Ciel looked over the angel; she was resting so peacefully it made him sick. After everything she had done to him, killing his parents, trying to destroy London out of a dispicable lust for power, Ciel couldn't stand it. "Why did you bring the angel here?" He asked coldly. "My Lord, you may refer to miss Blanc as she is, the male counterpart is no longer apart of her." Replied the smart-aleck butler as he laid a clean set of clothes on the chair next to the bed. "Don't toy with me! Why is she here Sebastian?" Ciel yelled in a scolding tone, keeping his eyes on the unconscious angel in front of him.

Sebastian looked up and said with a smile, "I believe she can assist in your case to finding this "Marry Murderer" as the papers call him. I've even taken the liberty of proposing to her." He said calmly almost happily. Ciel looked over his shoulder toward Sebastian in surprised by his butler's words, the man was clearly enjoying himself. "What do you mean 'You proposed'?" He asked reprimandingly. "Exactly as I said young master, I ran into the troublesome thing on my way back from the market, we spared a bit and I came out victorious...

 ** _Flashback..._**

He leaned in to put his lips net to her ear and whispered "…Marry me". The Angel's eyes widened in speechless horror before she soon felt her world go dizzy, then finally slipped into darkness as she instantly lost consciousness. Angela had finally succumbed to her injuries and exhausted all the strength she used to stay awake. Sebastian instinctively caught her and picked her up, she was so light 'Hm, like a feather.' He thought to himself as he looked at her unconscious state. He had to admit with the male counterpart gone the angel seemed far more appealing to him. He was going to take this opportunity to explore this new-found interest in the now female celestial being by keeping her as close as possible. However he still had one obstacle that would likely foil his escapades; his master.

He had to come up with a good excuse for bringing her back to the manor, he knew that the one-eyed boy would never allow the light woman to stay in his home even in an unconscious state. Perhaps he could say that she was to be a new maid? Good but that wouldn't be enough-he needed a better excuse. It was then that fate literaly blew across his face in the form of wind carrying a stray newspaper which smacked into the demon's face suddenly. He was soon pulled out of his pondering when his vision became obscured by the weightless article, making him set Angela's lower half down so that he could remove the object from his face. It was a paper that had been published yesterday.

It was about the "Marry Murders", the very case that his master was working on. This made the gears in the butler's brain turn before eventually he got an idea. "Hmp." He said with a chuckle and a pleased smile as he tossed the paper and looked down to the lovely angel. "I believe I'll have a reason to keep you after all, Miss Blanc." He said more to himself rather than her. Finally the butler picked Angela up and put her over his shoulder. He then grabbed the groceries and jumped off through the air carrying the incapacitated white haired woman who sways and hangs loosely from his broad shoulder.

Oh yes...Sebastian was determined to explore his "curiosity" with the fallen angel and his plan to be granted such an opportunity was foolproof.

 ** _Presently..._**

"I believed the answer to solving your case would be to put on a faux wedding to lure the suspect out." Finished the smiling servant as he set down a bowl of hot water. Ciel was livid by his butler's tale. This was truly an outrage, he brings home one of their worst enemies and announces that he plans to marry her, and on top of that he's claiming that it's necessary to capturing the murder? What the hell was he thinking! "Young master I am sorry to bring this up so suddenly, but I assure you it was for good intentions." Sebastian said in a matter-of-fact tone as he tended to his new "bride's" wounds.

Ciel was about to pitch another fit, but decided to keep his cool. "And what-pray tell gave you the idea that _this_ would help in investigating the case?" He asked menacingly clenching his teeth and fist trying to fight the waves of anger coursing through him. Sebastian smirked to himself away from his master's view. He had already come up with the perfect cover story for such a question thanks to Alois' big mouth and crude remarks. "It was actually Lord Trancy sir, his remark the other day when he was becoming stressed over the case when first investigating the third victims." He said. It wasn't necessarily a lie either, the crow had actually recalled the remark made by the Trancy boy after coming across the stray newspaper.

Ciel was somewhat confused until the memory had come back to him...

 ** _Flashback..._**

A third couple had been found the same as the other two; ruptured bleeding eyes, bloody mouths both found side by side holding hands in a cruel mockery of the loving couple that they once were. No one could provide any details nor could they understand why anyone would want to hurt them. The noble duo had just recently began the investigation for this murder and still nothing about it was any easier to figure out than the last two. "Rebecca Porter and her fiancé Daniel Simons. Both eighteen and of upper middle class status." Said Ciel as he read aloud the report provided by Scottland Yard. Sebastian had just finished pouring the boy some Assam tea while Claude had just poured Alois a cup of Darjeeling. As he took a sip Alois looked over his set of copies with exasperation. "God this is becoming tedious, what does this bloke even have against marriage anyway?" Asked the Trancy earl as he observed the crime scene as thoroughly as possible. "It could likely be envy of the couples. It might even be possible that we're looking for a woman." Ciel responded nonchalantly. "Why do you say that?" The blonde was confused though he wasn't opposed to the idea that a woman could do this, he's seen his fair share of female murders so it was possible.

"The majority of the cases I've seen where a woman was the culprit were motivated by the same form of jealousy. There isn't much to prove or disprove this theory but we can't rule out the possibility." He said before taking another sip of his tea. "Brilliant!" Alois exclaimed, throwing the papers upward then continued with a smile as the pages scattered, "So we're looking for a man or woman who's jealous of young happy couples, and kills by exploding people organs through unknown means. This should be quite simple, really!" He finished faultering his smile instantly as he leaned back looking directly at Ciel seriously. The blunette just ignored the boy's outburst and continued drinking his tea and analyzing how they were going to gather more evidence.

He then said after a long pause, "I understand that this case is frustrating Trancy but we were tasked with it by the Queen's orders. We mustn't let it get to us so soon in the investigation." Said Ciel. Alois then chuckled darkly before mockingly saying "Hah! The only way we're ever going to catch this psycho is by setting up a wedding to lure him out!" The blonde noble then put a leg over the other and leaned in cheerfully, "You could be the bride Ciel!" Alois jested. "I won't even dignify that with a response." Ciel grumbled. Alois then propped up an elbow and leaned his head on his hand flirtatiously. "My Ciel if you wanted me to be the bride so badly you only had to say so." Giggled the blonde menace he stirred his tea with the index finger of his other hand.

Ciel then said, "Enough just get back to reading the files." He said in annoyance. "Tch, how tedious." Grumbled Alois as he too looked at his copy of the files.

 ** _Presently..._**

"That wasn't...He wasn't even being serious you-...!" Ciel yelled. He stopped himself abruptly before he ended up saying something unpleasant. He took a deep-deep breath before sighing, "How long do you suspect she'll be unconscious?" He asked barely containing his anger. "She is still an angel, meaning that she can still heel rapidly. However with her power being lower than when we last dealt with her, it might take a while, an hour or so?" Answered Sebastian as he placed a wet cloth into the water and wiped it across Angela's wounded abdomen. Ciel had his back turned to the butler as to not view Angela's bare lower extremities. "What exactly do you expect me to do about her stay here once she wakes up?" He asked. Sebastian had just finished bandaging the angel and covered her body with the covers. "Whatever you see fit to do my lord." Said the smirking devil after standing up and bowing obediently.

Ciel looked back sternly he had a lot he wanted to vent out at his servant for acting out on this matter on his own. It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened but this wasn't a hoarding of stray cats [literally] found in the man's closet, this was his butler falsely marrying his greatest threat. Ciel just growled before heading to the door and delivering an order to his butler, "When she wakes up you will detain her and let me know immediately, am I clear?" He demanded. "Yes my lord." Responded Sebastian. With that the blunette left the room leaving his butler alone with the sleeping angel. He then rose to his feet and returned his attention toward Angela.

He wore a vile smirk as he watched her, the rise and fall of her chest conveying signs of life. He used a finger to move some of her hair away from her face so that he could take in every detail of her peacful visage before she woke up and turned the look into confusion, fear, and anger. He brought his face dangerously close to hers and whispered, "I'll be waiting, miss Blanc." He said before pressing his forehead to hers, it was somewhat between affectionate and possessive the way he looked at her as he idly took in her scent before pulling away. She selled of lavender and roses, it was hard for him to pull away from her, but unfourtunately he couldn't stay too long. He then straightened his stance and pulled the covers over Angela's body tucking her in with care after which he sought to leave the room quietly.

He then whispered silently with a finally glance toward his "fiancé", "Sleep well." Then stepped out and closed the door behind him and continued off down the hall to continue his duties. All the while he thought of every way he would explore his newfound interest in dear Miss Blanc when she finally awoke.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere in the Phantomhive Manor...**

Alois walked the halls of the Phantomhive manor boredly pouting to himself in quiet thought. 'Where'd Ciel go?' Without the bluenette around to bother, the Trancy count was left alone to wonder around disinterested. He figured he could hang out in the game room for a bit while Ciel was occupied, so that's where he was headed. Claude was busy with the tea and tormenting the Phantomhive servants with horrible pranks got boring quick. The adhesive that he'd had used on Finian's straw hat caused the poor boy to cry like a child while the other two tried with all their might to pry the hat from his head, using spatulas and scissors. It was funny at the start but it quickly became a tedious show when the efforts of the two older staff members proved somewhat helpful to the simpering gardener.

Afterwards the bored blonde earl decided to go exploring around the manor making an adventure of the unguided tour as he looked around the upstairs hall. He would touch the walls and guestroom doorknobs flamboyantly as he passed by just to feel the texture of the smooth wooden paneling, and cool metal surfaces, the walls were pretty dull in color which made the eccentric boy turn his nose up in disgust. He himself preferred bright exuberant colors to keep his surroundings lively, and void of darkness so it bothered him somewhat how gloomy the Phantomhive's mansion was no matter how lavishly grand it was.

A few steps further down the hall and the Trancy noble was humming nonchalantly the click of his three inch heels echoing nearly muffled by the carpet of the floor before he stopped. He then sighed boredly as he closed his eyes realizing how little his adventure actually managed to alleviate his weariness. "TRANCY!" Called a familiar angry voice that seemed to be coming from afar and getting closer. By the time the count looked back to greet the owner of the voice he was tackled by a blur of blue, and soon he was on his back looking up to see the one eyed Phantomhive boy sitting on his abdomen and menacingly grasping the blonde by his coat with both hands. "C-Ciel?" He stammered in shock and a bit of fear from seeing the flames of rage practically enveloping the blue haired boy as he growled venemously.

"Trancy...YOU!..." The blonde was became visibly shaken by Ciel's sudden burst of anger over whatever the bloody hell he was upset about. "This is all your fault! You instigated this WHOLE THING all because of your FOWL BLOODY TONGUE!" Screamed the shorter boy as he shook the blonde roughly. The incident appeared more comedic than anything else however Ciel's fury was a force to be reckoned with at the moment which startled Alois quite a bit. "W-what are y-you talking a-about C-Ciel?" Asked Alois as he was being shaken. "He brought the angel here! He plans to marry her! And it's your fault!" The blonde count was still highly confused by the persecution, what angel? Who plans to marry who? Who is "her", does he mean "the angel"? The older boy was becoming dizzy from all these accusations and the strange behavior of the younger earl, as he questioned himself mentally about every ounce the blame Ciel was directing at him.

"If this is about me glueing your figurines to your desk I'm sorry!" Alois said desperately trying to calm the other boy down, however this just enrages the Phantomhive even more, "This is beyond your little jokes Trancy! You've destroyed the natural balance!" Ciel yelled as he gave Alois another firm shake of his body in order to convey his wrath. "Your Highness, Lord Phantomhive." Called a calm monotone voice from behind the two. Claude was bowing dutifully as he continued his sentence, once gaining the boys' attention. "The tea is ready I have already laid it out for you both in the library." He said smoothly. Alois reached out for his butler to help him but Ciel shot the cowardly earl a deadly glare prompting him to sit still. Ciel then unceremoniously got up and dragged Alois by his collar back towards the study hall, Claude followed quietly though internally he was curious to what had the young Phantomhive lord so riled up.

 **Back In the Library...**

"SEBASTIAN'S GETTING MARRIED!?" Yelled the astounished Trancy boy after spurting out his tea in shock. "Yes, it was quite a shock to me as well, he says that he intends to marry her falsely in order to lure out the killer of these couples since upcoming and prior nuptials are his or her pattern." Said Ciel. Alois was dumbfounded by this news unable to process any of it, to get a better understanding from the begining he asked the next of his many other questions to come,"And you say she's an angel? Shouldn't Sebastian want her dead rather than be in a commitment with her?" He added. Ciel sighed before answering, "I know not what intensions Sebastian has with her...besides as far as I do know, if anyone wants her dead it's me." He said darkly more to himself, than Alois. A long pause was all that lingered. Ciel brooded quietly as he recanted his previous statement, 'I don't know what that bastard is up to but I will find out.' He thought. He knew there was more to this than just a means to solve his case, knowing Sebastian there had to be another motive behind all of it.

Alois wasn't sure what to think about any of this all he did know was that he had to know more. "Who is she Ciel?" He finally asked after such a long pause. "Her name is Angela Blanc, she formerly posed as the maid of the Barrymore manor in Houndsworth. She was also the one responsible for my family's murder." This rendered the aristocrat silent as he quietly gasped. 'So she's the one Ciel wanted revenge on.' Alois concluded in his head but soon he made another realization which brought on his next question, "But I thought you said she was killed by your butler?" Asked the Confused blonde. Ciel looked away in brooding thought, the boy had no idea how to answer the question, he was actually just as confused. "According to Sebastian, the male part of the angel was killed somehow the female survived." The young earl said bitterly before taking another sip of his tea.

Alois just stared blankly at the balmy liquid as its sweet aromamatic caress danced around his nostrils, despite it he couldn't believe what was being divulged to him; the person responsible for Ciel's torment was alive? And Sebastian wanted to falsly wed her? What the hell was going on? So many questions yet so little answers "If the marriage bothers you false or not, can you not just order him against it?" Asked the Trancy. "Not exactly even a butler has the right to wed if he wishes it." Said Ciel. He sighed in exasperation wondering what could've prompted such ludicracy from Sebastian. It was leaving him emotionally exhausted trying to compose his disapproval, "And as much as I hate to admit it he's right, this case has been challenging and so far we have little to no leads." Ciel finished. Alois was stunned but he had to agree with the facts they needed a way to get the killer to come to them but, a faux wedding? That was quite a stretch to work with, they'd really have to milk it with the planning, decorating, hell they'd need a bloody gown! This was crazy and yet Alois basically suggested it. "So...what are we going to do just go along with it?" He asked expectedly. Ciel sighed as he set his tea down on the table next to his chair. "We'll have to see. For now we'll just have to find a different solution that could work better before anything is set in stone." The Phantomhive boy said hoping that such a seemingly impossible task could be done. The two boys then continued their search for answers to the murders with more vigor than before.

 ** _Back in the spare bedroom…_**

Angela stirred awake most terribly tired and deathly uneasy, she sat up feeling fatigue and aches all over her body. When she sat up she rubbed her throbbing head, she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten into a bed. The only thing she could recall was her battle with Michaelis-if you could call it a battle. She also recalled the shameful defeat she endured when she allowed herself to be played by the wretched demon. She hated being nearly powerless, Angela just wanted to save humanity from itself does that really have to warrant being reduced to where she was now? The fallen being just sighed before realizing she was naked except for the bandages wrapped around her abdomen. She covered herself quickly wondering what could've happened to her old clothes. She looked around for a wardrobe or something to change into until her eyes fell on the wall near the bed. There sat a chair with clothes on it, waiting for her; There was a simple dark blue dress most likely a maid's dress for the household staff without the apron or head accessories, next to the clothes on the floor was a pair of dark brown boots, and a pair of white pantyhose laid simply on top of the dress strewn over the wooden, cushioned seat. Angela got up unsteadily trying to get her head to stop spinning, everything hurt like a son-of-a-bitch and it made it hard to get her center of gravity straight. She eventually found her footing and walked with a slightly gated walk towards the clothes. When she finally reached them she made no hesitation to get dressed.

It was quite difficult for Angela to move too much without hurting but soon her body would be healed *sighs* just not fast enough. The whole time she dressed Angela couldn't help this nagging feeling that something was amiss, but what? The angel then made an observation to feel around with her sixth sense to figure out where she was and who else was around. Most of the inhabitants of the house where humans with the acception of at least two demons, one of them being Sebastian. Many of the humans were familiar one in particular; a young darkened soul, one that she herself tried to cleanse. 'Oh no I'm in the Phantomhive manor, shit!' She cursed in her thoughts. As soon as she made the realization, Angela quickly finished fastening the buttons on her new dress, then continued putting on the boots completely skipping the pantyhose. 'I have to get out of here!' Her mind raced as she quickly dressed and made a mad dash for the door.

After slowly opening the door Angela stuck her head out first and looked around to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no one, she stepped out and shut the door behind her. Suddenly Mei-Rin was running down the hall, carrying a very unnecessary amount of fabrics in her arms. She noticed a figure and meant to stop but unfortunately she fell over as perusal. The fabrics went airborne as she landed face flat onto the ground. Mei-Rin looked up embarrassed thinking she had made a mess and infront of a guest too. She whimpered as she looked up and surveys the damage but as it turned out, the linens had been neatly stacked as unlikely as it may have been."WHAAAAAAT!" The klutzy maid stuttered as she stood up in shock and confusion. "H-How did this happen?" She asked herself frantically, as she looked at the cloths and picked them up slowly. She wondered how the, fabrics could've been folded so neatly until she remebered she saw some one before she fell over. 'Ah the guest!' She screeched in her head. "Oh I'm sorry are okay?" She said out loud as she bowed..."huh?" Mey-Rin looked up and there was no one there, the guest or whoever she saw was no longer there, almost as if there never was anyone there to begin with. The clumsy maid looked around in a frazzled overly animated search for who-or whatever she saw. "Wh-what? B-but where did...!" There was no one around,not a soul in sight. "How can that be? I just saw someone!" Mey-Rin couldn't understand what just happened, a person can't just vanish like that...can they? The frazzled maid eventually gave up the search thinking that it had to have been her imagination or trick of her glasses, but then how did the linens get refolded and stacked so neatly? The maroon haired woman would always ponder to find that answer however she had to get back to work, and put the strange and questionable event behind her.

As the maid continued down the hall in the opposite way that she came Angela peeked from behind a dresser which held a vase filled with beautiful flowers and watched as the ditsy woman scampered off to whatever she was doing before. Angela sighed a breath of relief that she was finally alone. The angel then continued on toward the staircase, sensing no one else within the vicinity she walked briskly to find the exit. It was right there just down the stairs and across the foyer and she'd be free. Angela had no idea why she was even in the Phantomhive manor in the first place but what she did know was that she was going to leave immediately. The light haired haired woman made a cautious tred from the stairs and across the polished marble floors, she was nearly there just an inch closer till she was at the front door. She could taste her freedom, she'd get as far away as possible and curse this damn manor for even existing. Angela was home free until...her sixth sense detected the presents of someone behind her, someone Angela had been trying desperately to avoid. 'Nonononono!' Her thoughts screamed as she held the door handle firmly but was unable to move with the shadow of her captor towering over her thin frame.

Her head turned ever so slightly to get a glimpse just to disprove her senses, unfortunately she was right. In her periferial vision she saw jet black hair, pale skin, and dark ruby red eyes, but even worse she heard the demon's deep chillingly pleasent voice say, "Ah, I see you've awoken miss Angela." -It was that damn crow.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
